


Tubbo drabbles and prompts

by Anonymous



Series: Tubbo Prompts and Bad Additions [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cogchamp :D, Gen, God! Tubbo, No beta we die like we all thought tubbo would, Omnipotent tubbo flows through my veins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tubbo is magical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Do u wanna hyperfixate on any sort of tubbo prompt? Uve come to the right place, we're all dirty apologists here
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cogchamp friends, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Tubbo Prompts and Bad Additions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142549
Comments: 42
Kudos: 168
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Hihi

I have a whole doc of tubbo prompts that i started when tubbo was a more side character, enjoy


	2. Forest Spirit Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones probably my oldest prompt and my brain has given me so many ways to put this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldnt mind people adding to my prompts in the comments, throw them my way :)

Tubbo is the spirit of the forest. Each generation of forest spirits control a certain forest, and Tubbos brand new. He only knows the small animals that reside here and the plants that teach and rasie him.

Essentially people from the SMP live in the forest because they're running away from something. Whether it be a falling kingdom or punishment for theft that kept them alive.

Tubbo watches each person grow up within his forest from the shadows. He leads away any of the bad men and hunters that temporarily roam his forest, and provides all that the humans would need, all because he saw how much they hurt on a daily basis.

He watches all of them grow closer to another, wanting to feel that too. Instead of joining them like the plants beg, he sits in solitary, too busy keeping his humans safe. 

The BBEG (Big Bad Evil Guy/Girl) go into the forest searching for the humans, instead finding a tired forest spirit, and takes Tubbo away from the forest.

With Tubbo gone, the forest is easily attacked and the SMP residing in the forest are forced to leave, desperately trying to find what changed.

Bonus Ideas:   
\- Tubbos only contact with them is when someone (a person of your choice) leaves things outside for him, almost like an offering  
\- Tubbo can talk to animals and plants, and he tries to talk with Fundy in fox sometimes  
\- Tubbo didnt have a name until he knew that other people had names and the plants gave him one  
\- Tubbo was turned into a forest spirit after he ran away in the woods, being left in the forest by a family friend who was like his dad (Sparklez)  
\- Tubbo got his name after one of the plants describing someone running around the forest yelling the name Toby and Tubbo mispronounces it (not particularly understanding common)  
\- Tubbo messing around with hunters in his forest  
\- Tubbo doesnt command plants like all the other spirits do, he instead asks them and the plants love him for it  
\- Spirits are usually very cold towards humans and doesnt try to help them but tubbo was once human so hes very sympathetic towards them


	3. Cogchamp timelords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My family has just been watching Doctor Who for literal week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know that much about doctor who no matter how many times my family watches it so im sorry if i get anything wrong

This one is very spontaneous and not very well though out

Honestly just Cogchamp but theyre TimeLords

They all have different codenames and such like how the doctor is just "the doctor"

Theres no real BBEG and they all just sort of go around time helping other people

They often work together and occasionally they all get together for one reason or another

They dont usually regenerate because they are very careful not dying

Honestly its just fun with a pinch of angst


	4. plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks at the bamf tubbo tag sadly

why are there so little bamf tubbo fics? the mans got so much potential

tubbo is a very tedious person, just wonder how many hours hes put into grining for supplies and building?

also the connections he has? he has so many fandom designated fathers and siblings it isnt even funny

sam teaching him about redstone? corpse helping him be imtimidating? sapnap teaching him about fighting and arson? the sbi family teaching him what they know? niki teaching him how to be a badass? the list goes on

if tubbo went completely apeshit how catastrophic would it be

it also seems like he has his fingers dipped in so many thing and so many people want him supporting them, from schlatt to wilbur to tommy to jack

while tommy was off making enimies tubbo was making friends and connections

the mans got a nuke for goodness sake!

and now people have hurt him over and over again

what would happen if he snapped so suddenly that it created ripples among the smp

better yet, what if he subtly snapped, slowly planning for their destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell how long bamf tubbo has been circling my brain


	5. sadge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my love letter to the idea of tubbo being in the sbi and the rest of his family lived happily together in the antarctic empire while he sat in a basically abandoned new lmanberg, it kept me up way too long

tubbo wrote to his family everyday inbetween his work. all individual letters. each time a set of letters were completed hed contemplate sending them, but instead always put them away in a box, tucked and hidden away from any prying eyes. there never were any though. new lmanberg- he- had been abandoned a long time ago.

it took to long, but someone eventually someone swung by, only to find the dear president gone. a single letter on his desk remaining. 

in a desparate flurry, tubbos office was torn apart, eyes searching for clues. they found the box overflowing with letters. they solemly deliver the letters to the sbi, explaining how tubbo went missing. each family member took their own respective letters. letters that showed so much misery and greif, about the feeling of everyone drift away, about small insects being the boys only companions.

there was one letter left in the box when they were done, one that the others were much too hesitant to open. it read:

dear alivebur,  
did it hurt to die?  
sincerly, tubbo

extras:

this scene: in their greif, they all sat in his office for hours at a time. if you asked any one of them, theyd deny the small figure they would see in *his* chair. the small figure with a much too sad smile and a much too large suit, pouring his soul onto parchment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this thought kept me up so long bc its the most recent thing in my doc and i cant remeber thinking it


	6. not found family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> found family? were bout halfway there

the story goes: philza minecraft found tubbo on the side of the road, but what if it wasnt like that.

philza was not ready for children, let alone two of them, so when he was given twins from an old girlfriend of his, he knew he couldnt keep them both. one of them was practically the spitting image of himself, while the other had inherited his mother traits

it didnt take long to decide

tubbo, a child raised on the streets sees his father for the first time in years, with not one but three children

what was so wrong with him that he was tossed while the others saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the exact opposite of a philza apologsts and it shows


	7. Manipulating big brother figure pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream failed in his mission to make Tommy the perfect weapon, he hears a heartbroken scream as he passes New Lmanberg.

Dream scoffs as he walks toward New Lmanberg. Technoblade now has Tommy, and all of his work would be scrapped. He worked hard to make Tommy obedient.

His thoughts were interrupted with him walking into New Lmanberg. The green man looked around for any of Lmanbergs night owls, only to find the place completely empty. Dream frowns behind his mask. Had Lmanberg had enough of him and all moved elsewhere? That would put a huge hole in his plan.

The masked man walks through the streets quietly, trying to find any sort of recent human activity, only to find none. Lmanberg had been abandoned, which made Dreams blood boil.

They ruined his entire plan, now he would have to make a whole new one! It took him weeks to flesh out his current one! His teeth bare as he walks by the White House angrily, before stopping. A faint scream echoes through the abandoned country. 

He looks around, realizing that the scream is coming from a room in the White House. Dream strolls through the building, stopping at a door with very familiar sobs leaking through. 

The door opens without a squeak, and the president of Lmanberg is laying on their bed, shaking through sobs. Dream quickly throws on a mask of concern as he bolts towards the bed.

Tubbo jumps as he's held, not realizing whose holding him. It doesn't take long for the young boy to latch on to the figure holding him and sobbing into their jacket. Soft reassurances are whispered in his ear, and as soon as he recognizes the voice he startles away. 

Dream's porcelain mask stares as him and Tubbo scoots away quickly.

"Hey, don't worry. It's ok" Dream mumbles, reaching out for Tubbo slowly. Tubbo allows the hand to card through his hair softly, and almost sobs at the soft touch. As Dream whispers more reassurances to Tubbo, the teen slowly relaxes and let's the green man hold him, slowly being lulled back to sleep. As soon as his breathes even out, Dream smiles widely. 

He thinks he's got a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head empty only Tubbo being the only one in Lmanberg


	8. The God among the fakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's the same, but a god is among people who claim to be one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omnipotent figure tubbo? Yes

They created this world on a whim. They didnt let anyone into for a very long time. It was their safe space. It was where they went when their dad was fretting over them or when war would rage in other worlds. 

They opened the world to the public the same way they created the world, on a whim. They hoped someone would find the world, hoped someone would entertain them.

That was when Dream appeared. The young man had found the world while digging through abandoned worlds for fun. He instantly fell in love with it, although it seemed to be abundant with curious creatures at every turn. Even what was supposed to be hostile mobs just watched him with curiosity. He soon got used to the eyes staring at him. 

His friends were a little freaked out by the constant eyes, but soon, they too got used to it. The three had dubbed the world "Dreams world" on a whim. It was a harmless joke, but it angered the watcher's father, who watched the world occasionally. There were still eyes, but they were much more angry, much more hostile. 

If you asked the three friends, they would tell you the worlds mobs had always been hostile, glancing away from the speakers eyes. 

Dream invited more and more people to the secluded world. The watchers allowed people entry, until it felt too crowded for them. The once empty world had many residents now, and in a fit of panic, the watcher closed the door to the world. 

That's when the fighting happened. Everyone fought with each other. Everyone hurt each other. The watcher experienced the pain of war and the hurt of betrayal. The watcher TRUSTED them, but they all left them as soon as they all thought the watcher was useless. 

He was tired of this mistreatment. The watchers father begged them to come back, to leave all the hurt behind, but the watcher refused. They did not want to be hurt anymore, but they had trusted them at some point. Some of them still trusted them. The watcher did nothing wrong, but they did have power, more power than anyone there could imagine, and now they weren't afraid to use it.

It was Tubbos world, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use any of these prompts! I'd love to see these as actual fics :)


	9. Tubbo but sad assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, its tubbo as sad assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its uhhh, been a hot sec. Take sad AND bamf tubb

Tubbo was trained to be an assassin his entire life. He was abandoned as a child and was adopted by a group of assassins called 'Blood Red Rams'. 

They trained him by making him live a horribly bleak and unforgiving life, and then introducing him to something new, exiting. Something that makes him happy. (Such as his bees spinz and spunz) They then take it away and threaten said thing until Tubbo learns to do what they say or the only thing he loves will be destroyed. 

SBI are a family of bouty hunters (with the exception of Tommy, who's still training). Tubbo is sent after them while they're out and try to eliminate them. Tubbo can kick some ass ngl. He holds Tommy hostage, and the other's try to negotiate with them. Something they say gets through to Tubbo, but he can't leave his bees behind so he continues to threaten them. 

Backup arrives for Tubbo and all 4 of the family gets captured and held hostage. When they all get back Tubbo is rewarded with his bees, but hes still haunted by the encounter. 

The base is broken into with backup for the SBI and they all find Tubbo happily playing with his bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally steal ideas from me,, ive seen some and i love them all!! You guys r great :)


	10. Protective hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is a wolf hybrid, and a territorial one at that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, this can work with any kind of hybrid, i just wrote down wolf at the time

Tommy would consider himself a heroic person, someone who saved damsels in distress and fought off evil villains. Okay, so maybe he wasnt quite there yet, but he will be. No matter how many time his family had called him a 'menace to society'. 

So obviously, when he heard about a horrible underground hybrid fighting ring, he rushed off to deal with it. Sure, maybe he didnt tell anyone where he was going and didnt ask anyone for backup of any kind, but that was because he was a big man! He didn't need any help.

Is what he said before, but now he has a wolf hybrid clutching onto him as they growl at Tommy's own family. Now, he wonders where it went wrong. 

-

Tubbo didnt enjoy his home, if you could call it that. There was a single window, but he couldnt even try fitting through it. He had a single, scratchy blanket for a bed and he got about a meal a day. It didnt bother him as much as it shouldve, though. The fresh air wafting through his small window was a mercy to his nose, and he reveled in the sweet smell of flowers and the sight of small black and yellow insects. 

The keepers didnt even take away his most prized posession, surprisingly. A torn red peice of cloth layed on top of his blanket. The fabric somehow still containing a faint earthy smell, with just a little smoke. It was the one thing that ever made him feel okay. It was their when he was a child, before the keppers took him away. It was there as he was being carted in a small cage, away from the sight of the shrinking trees as hes taken away from home. It was there when he had his first kill in the ring, when the blood on his hands haunted his dreams. 

He thinks of the cloth when hes being taken to his next fight. Where the spectators would chant The Wasp as he would strike his opponents down. Where hed have to take another life for his own benifit. The cloth brings him comfort, and he can almost smell it from inside the ring. 

When a young man ruins his fight and starts shouting profanities, Tubbo just stands there, confused. He doesnt understand who this boy is, but the keepers are looking angry. When the keepers were angry, theyd do mean things, like not give him food or put that horrid collar on him. They would never touch his prize, though, so hes thankful for their punishments. Sometimes, if he took his punishments well, theyd even pet him! 

So maybe the angry keepers arent the worst, but the boy is an entirly different story. Tubbo didnt know what the boy would do when hes angry, and that terrifyed him. Luckily, the keeper quickly got ahold of the boy before he could do any damage. Unluckily, they shoved the boy over to Tubbo so he could deal with the spitting boy.

It didn't take long for the hybrid to catch the boy, but Tubbo froze as soon as the boy was in his arms. The boy was stilling spitting profanities at the keepers and, well, everything, but the wolf was too busy taking in the boys scent. Earthy and distinctly smokey, just like his prize. The boy smelled like his prize. 

Tubbo froze, his arms still wrapped around the boy. A keeper whistled sharply and the hybrid was immeadiatly broken from his stupor. Tubbos head whipped up to catch the keeper making the distinct motion for attack, but tubbo didnt want to attack. He wanted to bury his face in the boys chest and just exist for a while, in all honestly. 

The keeper didnt seem to like the hybrid ignoring him, and angrily stomped over. Tubbo wouldnt let his prize be taken away. The angry boy was immeadiatly shoved behind the hybrid protectively, the the keeper stopped in their tracks. 

They wouldnt hurt the hybrid, they couldnt, not while he was poised and ready to attack. Bright blue eyes stared at his back as his teeth bared and his legs bended. There was no more talking, just a silent standstill. 

"Hey now, Wasp. I dont want no trouble. That boy behind ya is bein' mean and stoppin' ya fight. Just hand 'im over and everything will be fine" the keeper spoke, voice soft and hushed. The only sign that Tubbo even heard him was a soft flick of his ears. The keeper only sighed, obviously annoyed. 

"Give 'im to us, he needs ta be properly delt with. We wont even give ya any punishment if you hand 'im over now, okay? Nothing will happen to ya" the keeper continues, voice a little more confident. The hybrid still wasnt listening. He didnt mind if he got punishment, but they were gonna take his prize. He hated the thought. 

After being ignored a second time, the keeper huffs angrily. "Hand 'im over. Now. If ya dont, well take that pretty like cloth that your always fawnin' over. It the cloth or the boy. Choose."

At the keepers harsh growl, Tubbo barks angrily, making everyone in the room flinch. It doesnt take long before keepers are swarming him, trying to take his prize. The hybrid wont let him go that easily. A duck here, a slash there, a kick to the gut. It all becomes a blur. The prize is still safe though, and Tubbos constant check on him is slowly getting harder.

He was taking down another keeper when the others came. He doesnt know who they are, but they're all taking down keepers left and right. Tubbo doesnt rest though, he keeper fighting off the keepers who have started trying to put that damned collar on him. Those keepers are soon out cold, or dead, as well. 

Tubbo finally has a moment to rest and catch his breathe. The moment doesnt last long, however, because the new people are going over to his prize.

-

Sure, Tommy might not be the most heroic type, he finds out, but he isnt stupid. As soon as the wolf eared brunette swoops in to save him, he discreetly takes out his comm to call for backup. Usually, it would take them absolutely no time to get here, but Tommy had not previously told them his location.

The wolf hybrid distracted the bad guys long enough to give Phil his location, so Tommy just prayed to Prime that they got there in time. The smaller boy was absolutely vicious though. The bad guy trying to negotiate was obviously not reaching the brunette, and Tommy readied himself for the inevitable battle. He didnt know why the smaller boy would try to protect him, but he definently wasn't complaining. 

It took a surprisingly long amount of time for the fighting to start. The blonde was sure they would attack after immediately realizing the wolf wasnt listening to them, but the bad guys kept trying. Once the battle did start, Tommy found he didnt have to do a lot. 

The small boy was destroying his enemies left and right, all while seemingly keeping a careful eye on Tommy. Sure, Tommy wacked a guy or two, but it was obvious the hybrid was doing all the work. 

The blonde wanted to cry as soon as he saw Technos distinct hair, even though he would never admit to it. Tommy didnt know how long the small boy would be able to keep this up, and he was covered in blood. It didnt even take another 5 minutes for all the bad guys to be taken out, thanks to Tommys family. 

As soon as Wilbur saw Tommy, the tall brunette was already rushing towards him. He didnt get very far, though, as the wolf was back at Tommys side, growling. Everyone froze as the small hybrid put himself in front of Tommy, crouching and carefully watching for any hostile movement. 

As soon as the hybrid realized no one was moving, he carefully scooted both Tommy and himself backwards. After the second step back it finally registered, and Tommy desperately pushed the hybrid away. The blonde rushed towards his family in a desperate frenzy, not looking behind him. 

-

Phil watched in horror as the killing machine dressed in hybrid skin rushed towards his son, and he could barely say anything before the brunette made contact with Tommy. 

The man could hear Techno unsheath his sword as Tommy was tugged backwards slightly, but no other noise was made other than Tommy breathe hitching slightly. Surprisingly, there was no more bloodshed, not even a growl. Instead, there was an almost inaudible whimper. Instead of the expected spitting and scratching, gentle hands held the back of Tommys shirt. The universal signal for 'stay, dont leave'. 

Wilbur was the first to react, sighing softing and crouching low. "Hey there little guy. Can we see your face please" Wilbur whispers softly. Brown ears twitch, but the hybrid doesnt move. Tommy is comically whipping his head back and forth between the hybrid and his family. Wilbur continues, not the least deterred. 

"Look, it's ok, see? We wont hurt you as long as you dont hurt us. Youre probably scared, right? Here, well put down our weapons and show you our hands. How does that sound?" Wilbur quickly motions to Techno and Phil, and Phil almost laughs at Technos deadpan. They both put down their weapong and put their hands in the air, Wilbur copying their motions. 

Finally, after what seems like hours of tense silence, a small head pokes from behind Tommys back. Instead of dark, merciless eyes, the boys eyes are a soft, keen lilac. Wilbur smiled softly. 

"Im gonna step towards you two, ok? Ill be slow, and i wont make any sudden movements. Youll be able to see my hands at all times, how does that sound" Wilbur asks, tilting his head slightly. It take a few more seconds of silence before the brunette nods slightly. 

The taller brunette slowly makes his way over to the pair, but as soon as Wilbur goes to touch Tommy, the wolf growls softly. He quickly pulls his hands back up and instead crouches down in front of the hybrid. His hand curls and he slowly puts his hand out to the boy.

"Ok, I wont take Tommy away from you. Hi, im Wilbur. Im Tommys brother and I swear to you id never intentionally hurt him. Tommys a little freaked out right now, so i think we should all unwind a little bit. How does that sound?" Wilbur flashes the brunette a smile, and Tubbo slowly inches towards Wilburs curled hand. A small hand touches Wilburs softly, not quite letting go of Tommys shirt, but its progress. A timid voice speaks up, voice scratchy.

"Im- im Tubbo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's long! Dont forget you could totally use my prompts, but i would appreciate leaving a comment to tell me or making it inspired by this work! Love yall!!


	11. Sidekick(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a bnha au lmao

Tubbo was known as Tommys sidekick. It didnt matter that they werent even out of highschool yet, appearently, because as soon as everyone relized Tubbos and Tommys friendship, Tubbo was categorized as the 'side character'. It made sense, Tommy was the brother of Siren, Blade, AND Ely, while Tubbo was just lucky that Tommy let him stick around.

Tubbo knew Tommy didnt feel like that. The blonde has been with him too long to just abandon him because of what other people thought. Hell, Tommy made sure to yell at everyone who called Tubbo as sidekick to his face. It made the taller upset to see his best friend pushed around. 

That doesnt mean it didnt happen, though. Tubbo never wanted to hurt anyone, and always let himself get beat in battles. He could take the pain, it was fine. Nobody believed he got into U.A. with his skills either. Like Tommy, he was brought into U.A. from recommendation. 

The only thing Tubbo would willingly grow was herbs for food and small vines to help out, along with a few medical herbs as well. The seeds he carried around were never revealed, and the extent of his power was never explored. The teachers never pushed either, seemingly completely fine with letting Tubbo exist peacefully. 

Even when the villains attacks he stayed on the sidelines, letting Tommy and his ragining inferno of a quirk handle things. He knew how much Tommy wanted the eyes on him. How much he wanted his family to look at him with amazement. The brunette wasnt going to take that away, especially if he didnt want it.

Of course, no one would question the villains tripping straight into Tommy's flames. It had to be his good luck that seemed to follow him around everywhere, much like Tubbo did. They were obliviously two very seperate entities, Tubbo and Tommy's seemingly amazing luck in battle. 

It only took a moment, though. A single moment where the villains targeted Tubbo. A moment where Tommy saw his best friend in mortal danger. A moment where the blonde threw himself in front of Tubbo. A moment when Tubbo snapped. 

As soon as Tommy's blood seeped into the ground, plants burst from underneath the concrete. Tubbo eyes were glazed over, face completely blank as soothing vines wrapped around Tommy's body, effectively stopping the blood draining from him and cradling Tommy through his hurt. 

Tommy, of course, didnt even flinch when the vines wrapped around him. These were the same vines that grew in various pots all around the dorms and campus, the ones he made sure to carefully tend to as he walked by. The blonde knew Tubbo would receive the comfort, no matter where he was. He let the vines warp him up as he slowly drifted unconcious, trusting is best friend to handle things.

Tubbo was handling things all right. He was throwing villains left and right, not caring about their well being. Villains were falling left and right as poisonous pollen flowed through the air, even killing some of them. The leader, the one who had hurt Tommy with their own two hands, were being approached by a mindless being. The only goal to make them hurt like Tommy did. To make sure they would never try it again. 

A sweet melody flowed through the air as Tubbo reached the leader, halting everyones movments. A taller brunette strolled through the massacre with a sweet smile on his face. Tubbo didnt mind the noise, reaching his hand towards the still frozen leader. The tune became sharp as Tubbo stilled. Dull, lavender eyes looked towards the intruder, not even recognizing the soft look the older had on his face. 

As soon as Tubbos eyes left the leader, they fell with a soft thump. A small blade was stuck through their hand, and a pinkette uncovered himself from the shadows, heading towards the boy wrapped in vines. 

As soon as Tommys blonde hair was showing, Tubbo rushed towards his best friend. Iris eyes shined with tears as he fretted over his best friend, and everyone else watched in shock.

The little sidekick showed his true ability, and no one was prepared for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use my prompts! Love yall!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave all your tubbo brainrot in the comments and feel free to snatch any of my thoughts


End file.
